


beyond the reach of proof

by airbefore



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airbefore/pseuds/airbefore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves to watch him work; to see his manic energy channeled into a singular purpose, the intense focus and passion he puts into his writing. It’s intoxicating. Arousing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beyond the reach of proof

“Take off your underwear and roll over.”

Kate jumps at the sound of his voice, her book falling from her hands, clattering loudly to the floor. She looks back over her shoulder and sees him looming large in the doorway, backlit by the soft light from his office.

He’s spent the afternoon in a writing frenzy, oblivious to the world outside of Nikki. She’d watched him for a while; enjoyed the way his body tensed and swayed with the cadence of his typing, his lips moving silently as his characters’ voices poured out of his mind. She loves to watch him work; to see his manic energy channeled into a singular purpose, the intense focus and passion he puts into his writing. It’s intoxicating. Arousing.

He takes a step into the room, face still masked in shadows, desire dripping from his tongue when he speaks again, repeats his direction.

“Take off your underwear, Beckett.”

Heat pools between her legs at the timbre of his voice, rough and commanding. Kate rolls to her back, her tank top twisting around her abdomen, hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear. Castle moves slowly across the room as she pushes her hips up, tugs the orange cotton down her thighs. He reaches the end of the bed just as she slips the fabric clear of her feet, his face now visible in the soft afternoon sunlight streaming through the window. His eyes are dark and stormy, the blue irises swallowed almost completely by the inky black pupils.

“Castle?”

Silently, he wraps his hands around her ankles and tugs sharply, pulling her down to the edge of the bed, slides his hands up the inside of her legs, prying them apart. She feels the bed shift under her as he steps in, knees pushing up against the edge of the mattress. He leans over, broad chest radiating heat, rests his lips next to her ear.

“I want to taste you,” he rasps, tongue darting out to swipe at her throat. She swallows thickly, his words sending a bolt of electricity straight through her, leaving her instantly wet and aching.

His lips and tongue skim over her body, light touches setting fire to her skin. Castle drops to his knees in front of her, hands around her ankles again. He lifts her legs, pushing gently to bend her knees, and presses her heels into the curve of her ass, spreading her wide.

Without preamble, his mouth is on her, tongue sliding into her arousal, sending her head spinning, her stomach plummeting. Kate gasps, tilting her hips down, pushing herself onto his mouth, seeking more. He works at her feverishly, tongue dipping and swirling inside her, teeth scraping over her lips and clit.

“I love how you taste,” he growls against her, the fingers clamped around her ankles lightly brushing over her ass. “So fucking good.”

Kate bucks into his mouth, feels her orgasm start to gather low in her abdomen, hot and rolling. She needs more. Needs him inside her, filling her. Now.

“Castle, please. Touch me,” she pants, her throat raw and dry from the force of her exhalations. “I need you to touch me.”

He releases one of her ankles, drags his fingers down the inside of her thigh, stopping just short of where she so desperately wants him. His breath is hot and damp, scalding as it washes over her. She feels herself tense, her body anticipating the delicious intrusion she craves.

“Please,” she whimpers, her hips twitching, arching off the bed when he blows across her center.

“Touch yourself for me, Beckett.” His voice is strained as he nips at her thigh, soothes over the sting with the flat of his tongue. “I want to watch.”

Kate releases her grip on the comforter, slides her hand down the trembling plane of her stomach. She can feel his breath coming hard and fast against her thigh, wants to tease him in retaliation for denying her. Slowly, she draws her fingers across herself, slipping briefly between her folds, dancing around her clit.

“Stop teasing.” The steel in his tone makes her muscles quake, her joints loose and liquid. Fuck, she loves it when he’s like this. When he stops coddling and takes control, dominates. When he tells her exactly how he wants her. “Touch yourself. Now.”

Castle groans when she slides two fingers into herself, pumps them slowly back out. She feels his head, heavy and damp, come to rest on her inner thigh as he watches her fuck herself for him. Using her feet as leverage, she pushes her hips up, gives her fingers deeper access. His hands are travelling, rubbing her thighs, gripping her ass, setting her on fire. She feels one leave her body, hears the quiet rasp of his zipper being undone. Fuck.

“Faster.”

Obeying, she gains both speed and force, slamming her fingers into herself, grinding her palm roughly into her clit. Kate picks up one foot and braces it on his shoulder, can feel the muscles clenching and releasing under her heel as he strokes himself. She groans a string of curses when his head dips forward, tongue sliding between her thrusting fingers.

Her orgasm is swift and violent, jerking her body off the bed, pushing his name up her throat. Castle grasps her wrist and pulls, replaces her hand with his mouth as she convulses, her heel digging hard into his shoulder.

“Castle, please. I _need_ you.” The words flow unbidden from her lips, a pathetic plea but she doesn’t care. She’s desperate and aching, wants to feel him inside her, his body hot and hard over hers. “Please.”

With a growl, he grabs her leg, yanking the heel from his shoulder and pulling, twisting her body over. She rolls to her stomach as Castle rises behind her, looks over her shoulder to see him shove his pants down his thighs. Wrapping one large hand around her hip, he tugs her up onto her knees, his erection bobbing with the force of the movement. Kate gasps when he takes himself in hand, rubs his tip through her dripping arousal.

“Tell me what you want, Beckett.”

“You,” she keens into the comforter, voice thin and reedy. “I want you.”

“Say it,” he commands, the palm of his hand connecting sharply with her ass. “Tell me what you want.”

Kate props herself up on her elbows and looks back over her shoulder, catching his gaze. His eyes are hazy and feral, black with lust.

“Fuck me, Rick. I want you to _fuck me_.”

She screams when he slams into her, rough and deep, his hips crashing into the curve of her ass. His pace is fast and frenetic, non-stop motion that makes her head spin, her breasts sway. Castle leans over her, his broad chest pressing against her back, grabs her hair with one hand, twisting and pulling as he licks his way from her shoulder to her ear.

“Is this what you want? Tell me.”

“Harder,” she pants, reaching up to fist her own hand in his hair. “Harder, please.”

His free hand slides from her hip to her breast, kneading the soft flesh, pinching and tugging on her nipple. She moans his name when he sinks his teeth into the pulsing tendons of her neck, pounds his hips into her.

“Yes. Yes.” The fingers in her hair fist and pull, arching her neck, exposing more of her for his lips to assault. “Fuck, yes, Castle. Don’t stop.”

The hand on breast presses into her chest as he starts to straighten his stance, pulling her with him as he stands up. Her back rests against his chest once they’re vertical, her head resting in the curve of his neck. Castle releases his grip on her hair, lets his hands roam across her breasts and stomach, sliding down to feather across her thighs.

“Look at us, Beckett,” he whispers in her ear, nudging her cheek with his chin. “Watch.”

Rolling her head to the side, she finds their reflection in the the mirror hanging above the dresser; their flushed bodies pressed together, his large hands coasting across her sweat soaked skin. Castle drops his head, rests his chin on her shoulder.

“Watch me fuck you, Kate.”

One of her arms is still raised, looped around the back of his neck, her fingers grasping at his hair; Castle wraps a hand around her free one, his warm palm enveloping the back of hers. Lacing their fingers, he brings their joined hands down her center, presses their fingers against her clit. She studies his face in the mirror, watches the emotions playing across his features as he watches them.

His thrusts are fast and erratic, hips tight with the tension of his building orgasm. Kate pushes herself back into him, meets his faltering rhythm as best as she can. His mouth ghosts over her shoulder, tongue hot and wet as he drags it up her neck.

“Tell me you love me,” he breathes, the words falling heavily from his tongue, seemingly without his permission.

Her eyes find his in the mirror; she squeezes the hand in his hair, tightens her fingers around his between her thighs, presses her body as tightly to his as she can.

“I love you, Castle. I love you.” He slams into her, groaning her name, his teeth sharp against her neck as his eyes slide shut. “I love you so much, Rick. _Fuck_.”

Castle’s knees buckle as his orgasm hits and they topple to the bed, her body pinned beneath his. He pumps into her, a burning heat that sends her reeling, muttering his name into the cold fabric of the comforter pressed against her cheek.

Groaning, he pulls out of her and rolls to his side, his hand coming to rest low on her back.

“You ok?” His breathing is labored, chest heaving. “Did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine, Castle,” Kate assures, turning on her side to face him. She wraps her fingers gently around his ear and tugs his head down, pushing her lips into his. His kiss is slow and sweet, a delicious contrast to the the heat still coursing through her veins.

“Not that I’m complaining,” she chuckles softly when he pulls away, resting his forehead against hers, “but may I ask what inspired that little interlude?”

His breathing starting to slow, Castle gathers her into his arms, pulls her tightly up against his chest. He rests his cheek against the top of her head for a few moments, runs his fingers through her hair.

“Castle?”

“Rook woke up,” he sighs, desolation in his voice.

“Okay,” she says, confused. “I thought that would be a good thing?”

“He woke up and then Nikki broke up with him.” The arm around her back tightens, flattening her breasts against his chest with the increase in pressure. Kate squeezes him back, lets him finish. “She broke up with him and told him that it was for his own good. That she was protecting him. She doesn’t understand that he doesn’t need protection,” he sighs again, low and mournful. “He just needs her.”

Oh.

Oh, Castle.

Kate pushes her toes against his shins, uses the leverage to move herself up in his arms, putting her face level with his. Gently, she caresses his cheek, rubs her thumb over the soft skin under his eye. His features are a mask of sadness, pain and worry creasing his brow, bowing his lips.

“Hey,” she whispers, rubbing her nose against his. His eyes slide open, deep blue and swirling with doubt and fear. “Rick, that’s not us. You know that, right? We’re not them.”

“I know. I know. I just got so caught up in it and...” he trails off, unable to find the words he needs. He stares at her, eyes shining in the dying light of the day. “I just needed you. I needed to know that you’re real. That _this_ ,” he nods at her, “is real. It’s silly.”

“It’s not silly,” she admonishes him gently. “It’s not silly at all, Castle. But we’re not them.” She smiles at him, sees the lightness start to fill around around the desperation in his eyes. “And we both know Rook isn’t going to accept it. He’ll plead and cajole and pester her until she comes to her senses and takes him back.”

Castle laughs, kisses her on the forehead. “Yeah, he’s already formulating a plan from his hospital bed.”

“See,” she grins, taps her finger against his cheekbone, “it’s going to be fine. And think of the make-up sex you’ll get to write. You’re pretty damn good at make-up sex, Castle.” She wiggles her eyebrows at him, a pale imitation of his leer. “I speak from experience.”

“I thought they weren’t us?” The smile in his voice warms her heart, makes her skin buzz. "And I'm only good at make-up sex?” He opens his eyes wide, takes on an affronted tone. “Do I need to pick a fight and prove you wrong, Beckett?"

Kate laughs, tugs him in for a kiss. He nips at her lips, playful and happy. Confusion clouds his eyes for a moment when she pulls back, starts to extricate herself from his embrace. She gives him a sly smile as she gets off the bed, peeling her tank top off and tossing it at his head.

“How about you come prove your prowess at shower sex instead?”


End file.
